


If all the unfortune has ended on that day... ...

by 四季遗音 (Ada_Joy)



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: HE, If向, M/M, 泰德受, 米卡杰攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Joy/pseuds/%E5%9B%9B%E5%AD%A3%E9%81%97%E9%9F%B3
Summary: 假如一切不幸之事都终结在那一天的话……
Relationships: Mikage Celestine/Teito Klein
Kudos: 4





	1. Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> *首发于lof（已删，已遗失首发时间）  
> *If式平行时空向，私设巨多

**_Hide-a-nd-Seek 01_ **

清晨，春日的第一缕阳光弥漫在教堂各个角落，缠绕在墙上娇嫩欲滴的绿藤翠叶挂着晶莹剔透的水珠，在阳光照耀下折射出熠熠光辉。蝴蝶掠水而过，在徐徐微风中，抖动了一下轻薄的翅膀。

在修女们勤劳细心的打扫下，长廊洁净得泛出明亮的光，两人走在上面，发出『咔嗒咔嗒』的脚步声，衬托着宁静的氛围。

“呐，泰德，今天我们要做什么？”

米卡杰双手交叉放在后脑上，脸上带着柔和却不失活力的笑容。

“最近，因为神权和皇权的矛盾十分尖锐，第一区和第二区常常处于混乱的战争中，不少难民来到第七区寻求帮助。”

与米卡杰的开朗活跃不同，任何时候都能保持沉着冷静的泰德面无表情地回答着友人的问题，但是，翡翠般的双瞳里的闪烁，却流露出了他的担心与不安。

十分了解自家挚友是何等得嘴硬心软，也知道挚友担心的是什么，米卡杰轻轻地拍了一下泰德的肩旁，

“不用担心，神会庇佑着心善的众人的，我衷心这般信任着。至于我的家人们，虽然阿亚纳米势力强大，但是他们姑且算是由欧克家族庇护，就算欧克家族里的人再糟糕，也不会容许阿亚纳米的爪牙伸到自己家门前的。”

“他们，一定会平安无事的。”

“所以，你不需要为我那么担心的，泰德。”

泰德停住脚步，转身注视着米卡杰安慰自己的面容，灿金色的瞳孔充满着对家人的爱与信任，还有总是能洞悉自己全部心事的温柔。

“去中庭吧。”钻进心窝的暖让泰德感到一瞬间的、陌生而不自在的羞怯，他微微移开视线，“修女们昨天说过因为求助的人突然增多，帮忙的人手不够，我想去那边看看有什么是能够帮忙的……一直以来都拜托她们了。”

“好啊！”伸手搭住挚友的肩膀，如同过往无数次并肩一样，米卡杰展颜一笑，“我们一起！”

**_Hide-and-Seek 02_ **

****

为什么会变成这样？

中庭里，被一群孩子们簇拥在周围的泰德，看着庭院中间，因为眼睛上蒙着由可爱的图案绘制而成的手帕，而看不见周围的事物四处打转摸索着的友人，陷入了深深的思考当中。

原本想要为一直温柔、细心照顾着自己和米卡杰的修女们分担一下繁重的工作，或许是打扫走廊的卫生、或许是帮忙引领求助的人们、或许是将洗净的衣服晾晒在温暖的阳光下、或许是——

各种各样的、平常的工作，原本泰德是这样想的。

但是——

“泰德君和米卡杰君，能请两位帮我照看一下这群孩子吗？”一向沉稳、温柔的修女阿蒂娜眉间意外地带上了苦恼，“教堂那边原本已经完成的工作，似乎出了点意外需要我去看一下，真的十分抱歉。”

并不是不愿意帮忙，如果是平常的工作，泰德会毫不犹豫地答应，只是当泰德视线一一触及到躲在修女背后、紧张又不安地探头探脑打量着自己时，泰德感到困惑、以及微妙地、神似那些孩子当下的心情——胆怯。

他从未与这般幼小，又柔弱的生命接触过，也不懂怎么和他们相处。

如果因为自己，而害他们受伤的话——

“好啊！交给我们吧，阿蒂娜修女！”

横空插入的应诺让泰德心中一慌，他甚至顾不上任何仪态，下意识地喊了出来。

“等一下米卡杰！”

但是被大声呵斥的米卡杰并不在意泰德的惊慌，看着一向从容镇定难得失态的友人，米卡杰狡猾地笑着。

“什么嘛，说要帮忙的，不是泰德你吗？”

“是这样没错，但是——”

“那不就是这样吗，难道泰德你要反悔？明明修女小姐们每天都那么体贴地照顾我们，泰德你要拒绝吗？”

明明知道米卡杰是故意的，但是在阿蒂娜晃荡的眼光中，泰德心中强烈的动摇着。

“不是，我——”

“不是拒绝就是答应！那么接下来就交给我们吧，阿蒂娜修女，请放心去忙别的事情吧！”

“非常感谢你，米卡杰君、泰德君！”

回忆结束后，泰德无奈地叹了口气，对于这个总是在奇怪的事情上捉弄自己的友人，他决定在心里狠狠记上一笔，以后找机会再算账。

现在对于泰德来说，首先要解决的问题是——如何才能融入进这场充满欢笑声的游戏当中。

虽然米卡杰说过“我来当鬼，泰德的话和孩子们一起玩就好了”，但是真的靠近这些温暖又幼小的生命时，泰德还是会忍不住僵硬，连说话都觉得吃力，又怎么能玩在一起呢？

其实如果真的不愿意的话，只要站在这里看着米卡杰和孩子们玩耍，注意不要让孩子们受伤就行，但是这样的话，自己就等于什么都没有做到了，修女拜托给自己的任务也不能完成——泰德并不想这样。

想要帮忙、想要接近，却不知道怎么做，无力的焦躁一点点地漫上心头——

“大哥哥，你不玩吗？”

泰德有点惊讶地低下头，一个瘦小的男孩子拉住他的衣角，温水浸润过一般的眼珠眨眨，怯怯地开口，他小心翼翼地观察着泰德的表情，发现泰德并没有讨厌自己的靠近，声音要昂扬了一些。

“是不会玩吗？”

泰德顿了顿，然后点点头。

知道这个答案后，孩子嘴角上扬，有点高兴，又有点激动，他拽着泰德衣角的手更加紧了点：“我叫多恩，大哥哥不会玩的话，我教你玩好不好？”

这个叫多恩的孩子的话语稚嫩天真，仿佛向朝阳的葵花那般明媚开朗，依旧不习惯这样被人温柔对待的泰德既不安，又感动，直到发现犹豫的动作让多恩误以为被拒绝而脸色渐渐发白，泰德下意识伸出手牵上那只因为畏缩而松开的小手。

“好。”

多恩那原本消散的笑容立刻以先前十倍的程度绽放，他收紧与自己交握着的手，将泰德牵向米卡杰的身旁，高声呼喊道：“米卡杰哥哥，大哥哥在这边哦！”

听到多恩的叫唤，米卡杰原本一直不安的心如同悬在半空中巨石，终于稳稳地沉回肚子里，他高兴地转身，往声音方向大步走去，伸出双手想要捕捉什么：“泰德，你在这里！”

看见米卡杰走过来，多恩拉着泰德转身向巨大的花丛中躲藏。躲进花丛的多恩发现米卡杰因为听不到声音而向别的方向探去，抬头对着泰德欢快地笑着：“大哥哥，我们不可以被捉住哦，不被捉住就是我们赢了！”

小孩子甜甜的笑容连带着泰德的心也柔软起来，他回忆着米卡杰对待小朋友的态度，虽然动作不太自然，但他还是尽力放轻手，在多恩的脑袋上抚摸了一把：“谢谢你。”

多恩一瞬间楞住，他呆呆地望住泰德的侧脸——米卡杰在花丛之外的声音吸引住了他的视线。

泰德看着花丛之外，庭院里的米卡杰，原本捉不住他的手一空之后，小孩子们都夸张地笑话着他，但是米卡杰却趁着孩子们放松了警惕，轻轻松松地往身旁一捞，抓住了一个看上去就特别调皮的男孩子。

“恩——让我猜猜，是哪个呢？”米卡杰双手捏住那个男孩子的脸。

男孩为了隐藏身份，拼命屏住呼吸不发出一点儿声音的样子有点滑稽，周遭发出闹哄哄的欢笑声。

“是奇拉！”米卡杰一脸自信地说出口，笑容肆意地占据了他整张脸，让与轻松的空气融为一体。

“错啦错啦！”在米卡杰开口后，男孩开心地挣开米卡杰的手，蹦蹦跳跳地挑衅着，“是奥利本啦！还是哥哥你当鬼哦！”

“欸——怎么这样，居然猜错了！”孩子们四处跑动着，米卡杰踏跃着轻松的脚步再次摸索着，微风抚弄着馥郁的花香，盈盈飘散包围着一切。

泰德在心底里由衷地感谢着。

朝阳升起后，你还在我身边。

**_Hide-and-Seek 03_ **

“大哥哥，你和米卡杰哥哥的关系一定很好吧！”

泰德转头，看到多恩仰着小小的脑袋盯着自己，他单膝蹲下，用着连自己都没有注意到的柔和的声音问：“为什么这样说？”

多恩应该只是第一次和自己、还有米卡杰见面。

被这样问到的多恩弯弯眼睛：“因为大哥哥你在笑啊！”

“欸？”泰德下意识地摸了摸自己的脸。

“我不是第一次见到大哥哥哦，大哥哥以前总是不开心。”说到这里多恩脸垮了一下，但很快又再次笑出来，“但是米卡杰哥哥来了之后，大哥哥就总是有在笑。”

“是非常、非常、非常温柔的笑容！”

“所以，大哥哥你一定很喜欢米卡杰哥哥！他是你很重要的人！”

多恩的稚气、却真诚的话语让泰德猝不及防，滚烫的热度一瞬间烧遍他的脸，胸口涌动着的感情是他从未感受过的陌生，如同春风下消融的冰雪，带着醺人的甜意流淌着，喉咙紧涩得连声音都变形了：“才、才——”

“才没有很喜欢他！”不知结巴了多少次，才终于将话语完整吐出来，泰德慌慌张张地避开多恩疑惑的视线。

然而年幼的多恩根本不理解泰德的情绪，在多恩小小的心里认为，只有对着自己喜欢的人，才会笑得那么开心，他才不会对讨厌的人笑呢。

“但是，米卡杰哥哥对大哥哥来说是很重要的、非常珍惜的，不是吗？”

“在诸神的注视下，大哥哥不能说谎哦。”

多恩直率的目光逼得泰德不能不正视他，凝望着这双澄澈明净的双眸，泰德仿佛能从眸光的映照中看到了过往的一幕幕——

多次练习战斗中的对抗与并肩、总是热情的靠近和维护、杀机渲染的起始之夜不顾一切的牵手与奔跑。

他温暖的笑容、紧张的忧颜、偶尔恶劣的捉弄——

全部全部，他与他相处的时光的画面尽数映放在多恩如水般的眸子。

于是，泰德认真地回答多恩：“是，米卡杰是我生命中，非常重要、非常珍惜的人。”

听到后，多恩再次灿烂的一笑：“我就知道！”

“我抓到你啦！”

在多恩的笑容中完全放松了警惕的泰德身后突然传了米卡杰熟悉的嗓音，还没有反应过来就被捉住手臂拉出花丛，在孩子们一片哄笑中，米卡杰将泰德拉到身前，从后方一手环住他的肩膀，一手搭在他的头上，温热的气息从耳畔传来，泰德听到身后的人说。

“你也是我生命中，非常重要、非常珍惜的人。”

“泰德。”

**_Hide-and-Seek END_ **


	2. Relativity

**_Relativity 01_ **

细绒似的白雪从天空飘飘扬扬，洒落大地。第七区的教堂顶部全部都被冰雪覆盖，远远望过去，日照折射出的细碎光芒美轮美奂。明亮干净的玻璃窗户将光屑悉数吸收，而后投入到偌大宽敞的藏书阁，将本因惯定的整理日而空无一人、稍显落寞的空间照耀得圣灵无比。

当泰德踏进藏书阁，见到的就是这样一幅美不似真的图画。

摘下保暖的手套，泰德将装载着满当当书籍的手推车推到指定的书架。即便藏书阁是被日光惠临着，但依然挥不开寒冷的肆意入侵，铁制的握柄在寒气侵蚀下，接触使得那份冷意更刺骨入心。泰德不是娇弱的人，但依然忍不住对严寒感到深深的敬畏。

整理藏书阁不算十分辛苦的工作，但是严冬下赤裸着双手触碰着一本本暴露在冰冷的空气下的书籍，依旧是一个十分漫长熬人的过程。

不稍多时，泰德的手就已经被沁骨的冷冻得通红。厚沉的书本从手中一本本接过，然后按编号逐本逐本地安放回原属的木架之上，昏眩的日光在时间缓缓地流逝下一点一点地染上橘黄的色调，稍稍让被寒意笼罩的身体回暖。

剩下的书籍已经不多了，泰德深吸一口气，打算在晚餐之前完成今天的任务，就在这时，旷静的房间传来了几下‘咚咚’的声音。

长年累月积攒下来的战斗经验让泰德下意识地进入戒备状态，无数危险的猜测在心中闪过，放下书本垂下的手，在身侧悬空画出空咒，一步步地往声音的来源谨慎走去——

‘咚——咚——’

那声音在泰德有意识的安静下来后越发显得诡异，一下一下地好似锤子敲落在心脏一样。

那声音是从那扇巨大的玻璃窗中传出的。

迅速地判断出方位后，泰德敏捷地躲进巨大的书架背后，然后缓步靠过去，准备来一手先发制人。

泰德抓准声音发出的规律，在那声音再次停顿地一刻迅速转身，直面宏大的透明玻璃，同时毫不犹豫地挥起蓄力已久的空咒，打算一击即中——

“等、等、等一下啦！是我！泰德——！”

触目那张慌慌张张、哭笑不得的脸，空咒在即将脱离指尖的瞬间消散，来不及收回来的尾风强劲地扫开紧闭的扇窗，直逼来人。

本想借着空咒腾空跃上顶楼藏书阁，准备吓人一跳的米卡杰反而成了被吓的一个，见空咒消散后高高提起的心正准备放下，完全没有想到还有尾风的余波，被措手不及地打了个正着，直直往下坠——

一只强有力的手紧紧捉住了他的手臂。

饱受二度惊吓还没回过神来，米卡杰下意识地抬头拽住自己的人。然后，当看见泰德那向来波澜不惊的脸，露出了百年难遇的阴森表情，米卡杰只有一个念头：

神啊，还是让我摔下去吧。

**_Relativity 02_ **

那飘落着的雪不知从何时起已经停下，在夕阳的斜照中悄悄消融，时不时能从窗外听见工作结束的修女们与居民们的欢声笑语，在和平的第七区中愈显安宁。

唯独那高塔上的藏书阁，却是与此相对一片愁云惨淡。

米卡杰拉耸着脑袋，苦巴巴着脸，听着眼前人毫不留情的句句批判。

“你知不知道这里有多高！？”

“要是我没有来得及收起空咒的话你怎么办！？”

“要是我没来得及抓住你的手你怎么办！？”

虽然泰德偶尔被惹毛了也会急得跳脚，但着急成这样，一次性骂出的话连气都不喘一口，即便是自认和泰德相处最多、也最亲近的米卡杰，也没有见过。

四舍五入的话，那么是不是说明自己在泰德心里是最特殊的人？米卡杰苦中作乐地想。

“米——卡——杰！”

看着眼前一看就心不在焉、毫无反省之意的人，居然还敢笑出来，泰德再好脾气也忍不住——何况他自认自己本来就不是什么脾气好的人。

藏书阁位于第七区的最高塔，泰德一想到刚刚要是自己稍有不慎的话，无论是被空咒击中，还是从塔上坠落，哪一个都足以米卡杰受伤去趟半个月，担忧的心悸就越发后怕，而表现出来的，自然是对这个不作不死的混蛋产生滔天怒火。

“你究竟有没有听到我说什么！”

完蛋。

被吼回神的米卡杰心中一跳，知道泰德这下肯定真的生气了，光想到接下来有可能一段时间都要遭受冷脸，米卡杰都难受不已。

“有、有！对不起！对不起泰德！我——”米卡杰手忙脚乱地拉着泰德的手想着补救，却被碰到的那只手倏得吓到，“好冷！泰德，你的手怎么回事！？”

道歉立刻变成近乎责怪的担忧，米卡杰慌忙地用自己的手包住泰德冰一样的手，然后不停地揉搓，意图将自己掌心的热度传递过去。可惜还没来得及完成，就猛地被甩开。

“别扯开话题！空咒有多危险你又不是不知道，万一真的——”

“我知道！我知道了！”

米卡杰也快急哭了，他其实知道泰德绝对不会是因为区区寒冷而受创的人，但是知道是一回事，紧不紧张又是另外一回事。

自从前不久，两人好不容易捅破窗纸，关系再进一步发展，从前把泰德当成家人的时候，就已经重视对方重视得不得了的米卡杰，在彼此相爱后两人的关系又多了一层，现在米卡杰对泰德，用弗拉乌的话来说，简直就是过度保护。

收起之前被训斥时的漫不经心，懊悔之情占据了米卡杰，早知道就不开这个玩笑了。

“对不起。”

“我答应你，泰德。”

“我再也不会做危险的事让你担心了。”

“……真的？”

原本泰德想，无论如何都要让米卡杰吃吃教训，但是米卡杰的表情却让这个念头迅速被掐灭。因为——

正如他担心着米卡杰一样，米卡杰也担心着他。

正如米卡杰心疼着他一样，他也心疼着米卡杰。

他们两人的感情，本来就是相对的。

“我向神明起誓。”

**_Relativity 03_ **

第七区的冬夜，是看不见月亮的。只有无休无止的雪。米卡杰倚靠着正对窗户的书架，席地而坐，那从帝国带来的外套此刻被无情地垫在地上。

从窗外望出去，原本因夜而漆黑下来亭台走廊，都被点燃着圣火的蜡烛照得灯火通明，驱散了黑暗的孤寂。

漫天飘洒的雪笼罩着大地，却让米卡杰感到异常安心——只要他一伸手，就能抱到怀里的人。

手指交叉地紧扣住泰德的双手，在明显感觉到他的手指开始回温后，米卡杰终于笑了笑。虽然因为背对着的姿势，泰德并没有看到，不过不难想象，那应该是一个爽朗、又温暖的笑容——这个笑容早已深深地刻在了他的心脏。

“我应该早点回来和你一起整理书架的。”米卡杰眼底里依然不掩懊恼，他知道泰德今天的任务是整理书架，但是因为在这之前他已经答应了协助拉普拉多鲁主教一同分发救助物资，所以只能分开行动。

但不管怎么样，米卡杰始终都记挂着泰德，所以才会一结束就赶到藏书阁——打算给泰德一个惊喜。谁知道惊喜没成功，惊吓倒成了不少。

“我没那么差劲，整理书架还要你帮忙。”泰德轻甩了一下两人交叠住的手，没能甩开，不过也没必要甩开，“倒是你，没有给拉普拉多鲁主教添麻烦吧？”

“诶——真过分。我才不会做这样的事。”

“谁知道你。”

两个人这样你一句、我一句，明明只是最普通的语言，却饱含着这个冬夜里最火热的情感。当两人都默契地安静下来时，窗外的雪仍然未停歇。

被雪花肆虐着的玻璃窗户上是白蒙蒙一片，远处的圣火在冷风吹拂下摇摇晃晃，星星点点的光芒似有若无的点缀在玻璃上。

那火光与雪雾交织着的，是一对已然亲吻在一起的恋人。

**_Relativity END_ **


End file.
